


Sacrifice of Blood

by TQ121



Series: Little Mermaid [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cecaelias, Character Death, Dubious Consent, M/M, Tentacles, Trans Rhys, Unhealthy Relationships, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: Handsome Jack is on vacation in celebration of buying up the last of Atlas when a mysterious song calls to him.





	Sacrifice of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Den Lille Havfrue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11249211).

Handsome Jack balanced on the surfboard like a god damn hero, and road a powerful wave right back to the beach. His swim trunks hung low on his washboard abs displaying his banging body for the cheering crowd. People at the beach would be telling their friends for years how amazing it was to watch Handsome Jack riding the waves of Aquator. 

Little did they know it was just his doppelganger. 

The real Handsome Jack was also on Aquator and he was also in swim trunks, but that’s where the similarities ended. 

Instead of riding on a surfboard Jack road in his personal yacht. Instead of washboard abs he had hairy pooch that spilled over his trunks and that he scratched lazily. And of course instead of performing feats of physical fitness he mostly napped on a deck chair and occasionally shot at passing sea birds. 

It was his vacation, and one that was well deserved. He had just finished "buying" the remains of Atlas, a company that had once been a thorn in his side. He wanted to say it was all his own cunning that destroyed the company, but it was mostly shear luck the clever young CEO disappeared. 

Jack couldn't be bothered to remember the guy's name. It was probably Rick, or Roy, maybe Rice? He was sure it started with an R or maybe  a Q? It didn't really matter as the guy disappeared and left Atlas in shambles. Power struggles took up more time for them than actual production, and within two short years he was able to crush his major competitor. 

Scratching his treasure trail Jack lifted up his sunglasses, and looked out on the horizon. The sun would start setting in an hour, and he probably should eat something other than cheap beer. 

He stood up and everything in his body creaked and popped. Grunting his picked his swim trunks out of his butt when he heard something in the distance. 

Looking around he grabbed his pistol and double checked that he hadn't spent the whole clip trying to shoot down a seagull he saw earlier. 

Narrowing his eyes he walked across the deck, and wrinkled his nose as he brought the pistol up defensively. 

He heard it again, a strange melody. It didn't exactly sound pleasing to the ear but it was intriguing. 

Jack paused unsure as what to do next. Shrugging he tossed his gun towards his deck chair, and it slid across the deck right into the water. 

"Shit." Grumbled Jack, and he walked down to the steering wheel.  

Starting up the boats motor Jack headed towards the song. It grew louder and grated his ears. It felt like mucus drainage making his ears itch all the way down to this throat. He was torn between wanting to curl up against the source of music and ripping its throat out. 

The sun continued to set giving the water a golden orange hue, and Jack slowed down as he saw several pillars of rock coming out of the water. The need to find the source of the song, but he wasn't so lost in the enchantment that he was careless enough to smash the yacht against the rocks. 

Slowly he navigated, and the song lost its irritating quality. It calmed him like nothing else ever had, and he slowly swollowed a lump that formed in his throat. Joy spiked inside of Jack when he saw the singing figure on a rock. 

Unable to get closer Jack stopped the boat, and listened with a blank stare at the singing man? It was hard to tell with the sun behind them, but then they turned to look right at Jack. 

With a splash Jack dived into the ocean losing a flip flop in the process. Part of him screamed he was being lured into a trap, but it was drowned out by the other's song. 

The itch to be closer was finally satisfied when he pulled himself up and got a proper look at the singer. 

Above the waist he was a young man with mismatched eyes one human and the other an inhuman echo eye. His right arm was a cybernetic and looked to be a competitors brand. He had no idea which one as Jack never paid much attention to cybernetics outside of what upgrades Wilhelm demanded. The amount of tech was weird because below the waist he had scales and fish tail that shimmered green in the setting sun. 

He had never heard of real mermen let alone imagined they could get a hold of what looked like reasonably modern technology. 

The modern cybernetics clashed with the rough stone bracelets and arm bands he wore. The jewelry made him look like an ancient king's lazy concubine, but the whole picture of sleek cybernetics didn't match the craggy jewels. 

He stopped singing when he realized Jack was leaning into his physical space. The merman blinked at Jack and smiled shyly. "Hello." 

"Uh... Hi..." Jack stared at the merman not sure how to continue, but he didn't waver long as he was Handsome Jack and could do as he pleased. "So umm you're what a mermaid, merman, freak with a tail?" 

The merman pouted in annoyance, and he hissed. "The name is Rhys, and from your appearance and lack of manners I assume you are the infamous Handsome Jack." 

Jack laughed, and he had to admit the kid had spunk. He was amusing enough Jack didn't hit him for his arrogance. "Alright Rhys. Tell me how does an alien creature know who I am?" 

"Come on." The gills on Rhys' neck ruffled, but there was a nervous glint in his eyes."Everyone has heard of Handsome Jack and how he's lead Hyperion into record profits. I believe the only threat to them is Atlas." 

Jack's laugh echoed among the waves until he needed a desperate breath of air. Then he saw the irritated expression on Rhys' face, and he laughed some more wheezing as he tried to catch his breath and laughed again.  

"Oh sweetheart you've been out of the loop haven't you." 

Rhys sneered obviously not used to being the butt of someone's joke. "What do you mean?" 

"Atlas is dead." Jack smirked as he rubbed the tears from his eyes. 

"WHAT?!" Rhys lurched forward and barely caught himself from falling off the rock. "Their profits were up 10%, and they had the new line of Company Man guns coming out in the fall!" 

Jack grinned like a cat. It was obvious the kid had dealt with Atlas in the past, and maybe that is why he had such nice looking cybernetics. It was perfect. "That sounds several years out of date, kiddo. Atlas has been in a death spiral since its CEO disappeared in some kind of storm or something. I just put it out of its misery last month." 

Holding up finger guns Jack shot at Rhys heart. 

Rhys looked around almost lost, and his hands shook as they absentmindedly slid down his body. "That’s not. There was no storm. Not until..." 

With a click of teeth Rhys shut his mouth, and he clenched his hands where his lap would be if he wasn't a fish below the waist. He remembered being tugged down under the water, and the strange feeling of breathing through gills for the first time. He could hardly hold it together after his body had been played with so expertly and then so drastically changed. 

The storm came after. With the sea witch using his blood to create a great hurricane. 

Handsome Jack's eyes narrowed. He once again looked over the merman but this time the song wasn’t preventing the wheels in his head from turning. "You look familiar." 

Rhys shook his head. Handsome Jack couldn't know. It didn't matter that he had Jack on his turf. He couldn't handle being exposed like that. "I've never met you before." 

"I don't believe you." Jack growled, and suddenly looked around him with more clarity than before. The rocks didn't just jut out of the water they were sharp and jagged and he was lucky to navigate this far into the mess of them. 

"How did you lure me here?!" He tried to stand up but had to catch himself as he slipped on algae. "What is this some kind of trap?" 

Rhys hummed, and the rage on Handsome Jack's face started to recede. The merman couldn't carry a tune, but the magic didn't need him to be good at it. 

"Yep. I sit out here singing until humans are lured to my rock." 

Jack stared slack jawed. He blinked trying to collect himself but Rhys's humming was making him feel heavy. After a minute he forced between his lips. "Why?" 

Rhys hopped across the rock like a beached seal and reached out to push a lock of grey hair out of Jack's face.  

"My master needs blood." Rhys answered with a hum, and cupped Jack's face in his hands. "He uses it to bind me and the rest of the ocean to his will." 

Jack tried to shake Rhys' hands from his face, but it was more like a gentle nodding. Everything was disappearing around him and all he could focus on was Rhys. 

A cruel smile slid across Rhys face. "I know you're devastated. To me you are no longer anyone special. Just a bag full of blood." 

Jack opened his mouth protesting. He wasn't a bag full of blood, he was Handsome Goddamned Jack. His hand twitched uselessly. It was supposed to push Rhys away, but it didn't even leave Jack's side. 

Rhys on the other hand could push, and he pushed with all his might. Jack flailed as he landed in the water with a splash. Rhys dove behind him barely disturbing the water, and grabbed Jacks arm. 

He dragged Jack down the dark waters with barely any sunlight left to guide  him. 

Jack was panicking. The enchanting fog around his brain was completely gone leaving only fear and burning sensation in his lungs. He grabbed his hand trying to pull it out of the merman’s grip, but it was held tight by the cybernetic hand. 

Rhys ignored Jack’s kicking and fighting. He would drown soon anyway. 

The deeper they went the less Jack struggled, and Rhys acknowledged that he was killing the most powerful man in the galaxy. It didn’t matter. What mattered was blood. 

Rhys approached a circle of jagged rocks with trident standing erect in the middle. He swam up carrying Jack with his arms under his armpits, and carefully adjusted his position. 

In the corner of his eye he saw movement below, but it was impossible to follow.  His master was most likely waiting in the shadows. 

 Satisfied with his trajectory Rhys sped towards the trident only pulling up at the last moment. 

It impaled Jack’s body and blood colored the water. The stones glowed softly and the blood seeping out was slowly absorbed by the stones. Rhys watched transfixed as the glowing stones sucked the blood into them. 

“It is strange.” Tentacles curled around Rhys body as the voice rumbled beside him. “He is barely bleeding, and the stones are already being powered.” 

Rhys went limp into the multi armed grip, and delicately blushed as they traveled lower with no sense of modesty. 

“He was a powerful man above.” Rhys closed his eyes and resisted the urge to hide his face. Instead he explained to Vasquez, his master, what he meant. “He controlled many worlds.” 

Vasquez hummed. He never really understood what Rhys was talking about when he spoke of other world’s and planets. Land was alien enough, but when he described worlds beyond the sky that were mostly land it was mind boggling for the cecaelia. It didn't mean he couldn't understand the power behind controlling multiple worlds. 

Power was all he needed to understand. 

Power was something Vasquez had always been destined to understand. 

Tentacles and hands ran over Rhys' body as they both watched how the power grew. Vasquez touched Rhys how he wished, just as he had the day he first found him. Rhys shivered and gasped completely submissive in the cecaelia's grasp. He no longer knew any other way to behave for his master. 

Human fingers touched his slit teasing to feel how his cloaca grew wet instantly for Vasquez. They teased and slid in, before abandoning Rhys who writhed in the water needing his master to give him more. 

Instead Vasquez gave him a knife, long sharp and made of volcanic glass. Obediently Rhys took it, and curled his human hand around the hilt. 

"Cut him in one of the more... bleedy organs would you?" Vasquez asked even if it wasn't really a question. The bands on Rhys' wrists and arms glowed like the stones below. 

Rhys nodded even as he was weary of getting closer to the altar. That was probably the point. Vasquez was more than willing to let Rhys go perform the more risker tasks for him. 

Swiftly Rhys swam to the corpse of Handsome Jack, and as he neared he could feel power pulse from the source. Looking up he could see that Jack's mask had fallen off somehow, and deep in the mangled flesh of his face was an upside down V made of the same material as the stones glowing around them. 

Nervously Rhys lifted the knife to Jack's belly. A good cut into the soft organs would expel plenty of blood. He glanced one last time at his master, whose tentacles were shifting from a deep royal purple to a vibrant orange in excitement.  

Biting his lower lip he stabbed. 

The knife cut through flesh smoothly as Rhys thrusted and blood clouded the water around him. With a grunt he cut through Jack's stomach, and he could feel the knife stutter as it cut through one organ only to get momentarily stuck on the next. 

The stones whined and the smell of ozone over powered the scent of blood. The world around Rhys flashed and everything went dark. 

Rhys woke up with tentacles embracing him once again, and he felt a sharp toothed grin against his neck. 

"Good job." Vasquez rumbled, and the jewelry that adorned Rhys pulsed with light. 

Rhys moaned, and felt himself get wet almost instantly from the magic feedback. Another tool for his master to control him with, to keep him needy and submissive. Rhys had long stopped fighting it. 

Arching in Vasquez's hold Rhys moaned, and tried to stay focused for his master. "What happened?" 

Vasquez grabbed Rhys by the hair, and pointed his head to the shifting colors above them.  

Handsome Jack's body was gone, and weird shifting colors caused by the stones pulsing around them took his place. 

Rhys' mind felt slow. It always did in Vasquez' grasp, as he always touched him like he owned him. A toy to play with and bring and take pleasure from, but this was important. Still no matter how hard he tried he couldn't figure it out. 

"What is it?" 

Vasquez stopped teasing Rhys as he stared at the portal. Years of hard work quickly brought to completion. All thanks to the little merman under his control. Luckily Vasquez was a kind master and wasn't above giving his pet thanks. 

A tentacle shoved itself into Rhys, and he gasped and moaned. Shivering in Vasquez's arms as he was violated Rhys looked up at him in awe. 

Vasquez's eyes glittered as he stared up at the portal, practically ignoring Rhys and he answered. "What that is dear Rhys is destiny." 


End file.
